So We Meet Again
by CarlosMoonyINC
Summary: There is a girl..a very strang inchaned girl and there is her life a very strang one... Please R&R (a Moony story!) (Chappie2 is UP!! YAY! )
1. Why are you running away?

So We Meet Again...  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing of that sort just incase you thought (LOL) Well enjoy!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A little girl is running though a forest, being chased by what looks like a Hippogriff. The girl can be no more then 4. She small and has black wavy hair, the Hippogriff is coming close behind her. The little girl is running as fast as her little feet will carry her small body. She turns to look back to see how close the Hippogriff it is within 10 feet. The forest seems as it will never end. There is no moon tonight or wild Hippogriffs would be not her only worry. This forest is know to be the habitat to Werwolves. There is a light from a near by castle. She musters enough strength to yell "HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!". She keeps running only till she gets to the edge of the forest. Were the Hippogriff stops. The little girl collapse on the cold hard ground. Her midnight blue eyes look around to see if anyone herd her desperate cry for help. She tries one more time "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!" There is little strength left in her body. She closes her eyes.   
  
When she wakes up she is in what seems like a library of some sort. "Hullo, is anyone there??? Mummy? Daddy?" she looks around see a tall man all in black, literally, black hair and eyes.   
  
"What's your name little girl?" says the man.  
  
"Gracie Lupin, I want my Daddy!!" she screams. The man looks at the little girl.   
  
"I'll be right back..... don't move" He walks out of the room. Then in a matter of minuets he is back in with another man. This man has brown hair with a few specks of gray.   
  
"Gracie, where did you run off to.... your mother is wearied sick!" Gracie starts to cry again. "It's all right sweet-heart daddy is hear" he picks her up. She snuggles into his chest. "Thank you, I owe you" he says to the man in all black.  
  
"Remus I only did it because she is my sisters child.... not because I like you. So don't take it personally, so would you leave me to my peace!" Remus nods and with Gracie in his arms disappears into thin air.   
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
End A/N: please R&R!!! thanks 


	2. I will always love you

So We Meet Again...  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing of that sort just incase you thought (LOL) Well enjoy!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Later that night.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Oh God! Were did she run off to? Is she all right?" Says a tall thin women. She grabs the little Gracie for Remus's arms.   
  
"She ran into the woods, at lest that's what I think. But she is fine now thanks to your brother," says Remus as he brushes his hair out of his eyes. "When he found her she looked near dead, why would she go out into the forest when we tell her not to,"   
  
The women looked at her sleeping child. "Why? You ask, I think it's because we were yelling at each other. She got scared, she still is a baby. Only 3 and when she hears her father and mother yelling at each other she gets scared. Look at her, she always sleeps likes that," Gracie was curled up in a little ball holding on to a small doll. "She looks like someone is going to attack her-"  
  
"What You-Know-Who comes after us next! Its only been two years! He could be back by now! Now that Lily and James are dead he'll come after us!"  
  
"Don't bring them in to this! There dead! Our best friends are dead! And you blame everything on their deaths!" The women screams.  
  
"Julie don't yell you'll wake Gracie, come on lets go in to our bedroom," Julie and Remus walk in to a room with light blue walls. "Now tell me why are you so upset?" Remus says very calmly.   
  
"I'm afraid of the same thing you are, what if he does come and tries to kill us too, our child might not be so lucky as Harry," she says with tiers in her eyes. "I'm scared! Remus I'm so scared!" Remus throws his arms around his wife. "I can't stand if Gracie had to grow up with out us, I don't want her to end up like Harry. Living with Muggles" she says. They lay down and quickly fall asleep.   
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Next morning  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gracie wakes up before her parents. She walks out into her parents bedroom to wake them up. She crawls into the bed. "Mummy wake up, Daddy wake up!" they don't move. "Daddy, Mummy" she shakes Remus's arm. Still he does not move. Gracie tries her mum. She shakes her arm next. "Muma wake up! Please wake up!" she starts to cry. She lays down next to her parents. "Please Mummy, Daddy don't be dead, I don't want to have to live Uncle Severus!" At that very moment Severus Snape appeared. "I think Muma and Daddy are........ Dead! I very sacred" Snape looks at the little girl like she is crazy.   
  
"They are not dead, they are just asleep, here I'll prove it" he also tries to wake them up, but still they don't move. He checks for a pules on his sister and is shocked to find..... Nothing. Next he checks Remus, also no pules. "Come on, we have to go!" he picks up Gracie. She starts to cry. Snape obviously is extremely uncomfortable picking up the little girl.   
  
"You said muma and daddy were all right, that they were not dead, why am I going with you? What about my kitty cat?" she cries.   
  
"Get the damn cat and now we have to go, I have to talk to a Dumbledore. She grabs a small kitten. "all right can we go now Gracie?" she nods. They Apparate in to Hogwarts. 


End file.
